Lost in the Citadel
by Wolkin
Summary: AU - No Reapers. A f!HumanOC/m!TurianOC romance for all the Turian lovers out there :D Smut warning for later chapters.


**NOTES**

So, I just started writing fanfiction in english (my first language is german) and I am still training my abilitys. But I have so many ideas in my head, I just have to write them down.

Maybe someone will come to enjoy them :)

Please let me know if you find major mistakes! I want to improve.

This is my first attempt of a multi chapter fanfiction.

I love Mass Effect and Shakarian, so I wanted to write my own Human/Turian romance.

It is AU, so no Reapers aso... maybe I will mention some known characters, but that's all there is from the original story.

Oh, and there will be smut! :D

* * *

"_Sowen Thaler, don't run off by yourself!_" a sturdy woman in her midfortys called out to her young companion.

"_Sorry Gerda, but it's the Citadel, it looks even more impressive than in the vids!_"

The young woman jumped out of the shuttle, a bundle of excitement. It was her first time on the Citadel, her first everything somehow.

She had never left her home before. She lived in a sleepy little village in central Europe.

It was nice and cozy and boring.

Especially for a young pretty woman who wanted to see the world.

Gerda cought up with her. Breathing hard.

_"I really should lose some kilos..."_

Sowen just smiled at her, telling her aunt that she was chubby wasn't a good idea.

Gerda was her only living relative.

Her parents had died in a car accident when Sowen was 5. She couldn't remember them. Gerda was all the family she needed. She had taken her in and raised her like her own. Gerda had never married and had no children, so it was an win-win situation for the both of them.

"_Sowen, you know what happens when you run off alone, you get lost. And that's the Citadel, people get lost here alle the time and sometimes forever. And with your record, you would be on top of that list._"

The only reason Gerda had come to the citadel was her nieces bad sense of orientation. No, make that, _no_ sense of orientation.

She needed someone to show her the way around and all the important places , after that she could manage... maybe.

It was strange, really. Even with a map she was completly helpless.

When Sowen was still a child, she often got lost in the woods and the police had to search for her. Gerda then threatend, that she would implant a control chip in her head. So she would just have to activate it and make her come home. She wasn't serious of course, but it would make things a lot easier.

"_Yes, I know... Thank you again for coming with me._"

They made their way through the security together and then went to their little apartment.

It had belonged to Sowens parents and she had kept it for possible travels.

Now she was very happy about that decision.

A few months ago, she had decided to go to study at the Citadel University. She wanted to study the history of the council species, their culture, their behavior, _everything_.

She didn't know what to do with the knowledge afterwards, for now she just craved wisdom.

Sowen almost didn't know anything about aliens. She only had met a few on earth. Mostly Asari. And in her little village was only one small library with almost no books about the alienraces, except Science Fiction. And believe it or not, they had no extranet.

So being on the Citadel was like a dream come true. But it was also frightening. Gerda would only stay for a week and then she would be all alone. She just hoped she could remember the ways she needed for her stay.

With Gerdas help they had no trouble finding the apartment and they soon went to rest after a small dinner.

* * *

The next day was reserved for shopping. Sowen needed supplies and books, many, many books. She could finally read all about the different races and she was overly excited about it. Gerda almost couldn't keep up with her.

"_Let's take a brake child, I am tired... and thirsty._" she slumped on a nearby parkbank.

"_Would you get us something to drink? There is a little shop on the corner._"

"_Sure Gerda._" she smiled at her and walked away.

It was owned by a pretty Asari (_aren't they all pretty?_).

Sowen orderd plain water for Gerda and herself. She took the cups of water, thanked the friendly Asari and turned to go... just to collide with something big and solid.

She stumbled a few steps back, spilling the water in the process. In her shock she didn't even remember her usual swearwords, she just stared at the obstacle in her way.

It was a big, dark Turian with dark blue markings. They were almost invisible on his hide.

And he wore a C-Sec Uniform. He looked as dumbfounded as her, both not saying a word.

She regained her posture quickly though. Still stairing.

"_I.. I am so sorry, I didn't look.. and I have never seen a Turian.. I mean so close!.._"

Kaius cocked his head and studied the rambling human female before him.

He almost hadn't felt the impact and it actually had been his fault in the first place, but the human was so eager to apologize, so he let her.

She was of average hight for a human, but small compared to him. And she was obviously no soldier. She looked very soft, with almost no muscles. He guessed that she was pretty for her race. Light skin, red hair. The eyes where deep blue, like his markings.

He liked human eyes. They were actually the only thing he liked about humans most of the time. Her eyes were pretty as well, but he was maybe biased for this particular color.

And their owner was still rambling.

"_... like, I didn't mean to stare.._"

He decided to end her suffering.

"_Don't worry, you haven't offended me. It was my fault, I didn't see you there._" he gestured at her, pointing out the height difference. If he looked straight ahead, he would just not notice her at all.

Sowen relaxed and released a breath she didn't notice she was holding.

"_I am glad. It's my first day on the Citadel. And offending other races wasn't really my plan._"

He chuckled at that.

"_Really? So what exactly was your plan?_"

He couldn't help teasing her a bit. She was so genuinely relieved, it was refreshing.

Now she cocked her head in a very Turian gesture and looked at him.

"_Well.. I.._"

At that moment the shopowner interfered.

"_Ahm... would you like some new water miss?_"

The water! Gerda surely thought she was lost again...

She turned to the Asari, who was holding the new beverages.

"_Oh, yes please. Thank you!_"

She took the cups and stepped around the tall turian.

"_I am sorry, I have to go, my aunt is waiting._

_It was nice meeting you!_"

And she was off. Kaius just stood there staring at the spot she just had occupied.

"_Ahm... sir, would you like to order something?_" the shopowner sounded a little bit irritated.

Kaius checked the time, he had to head back to the office now. His break was almost over.

"_No, thank you!_"

And with that he turned around and sprinted back to work.

* * *

In the next chapter we will learn more about Kaius ;)


End file.
